Don't Leave
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: Kagome wakes up in a hospital, confused and heartbroken. Her husband and the baby she was carrying have both died and she doesn't know where to turn... that's when she remembers a certain phone number. LEMON in the first chapter. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if you're familiar with my writing or not, but let me warn you now, I'm not that great with grammar (hehe). Also, if you _are _familiar with my writing, you know that I already have many other stories I should be updating right now. Stories that, lately, I've been neglecting... Well, to put it simply, I'm stuck. I'm so stuck I can't seem to get unstuck. But, new ideas come to me every single day. If I'm AWAKE, a new idea will come to me. Juuust not for the stories I'm writing right now, ha ha ha... So, this is a new one for ya... and trust me, 'new one's' are going to be all over the place. **

**Also, warning, my first little lemon is below. It says 'start of lemon.' If you don't like lemons just skip down to the 'end of lemon.' **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Don't be dead." Kagome cried over the wind and rain that was crashing down on her and her husband of one year. She looked over at their completely totaled car and began to sob once more. It was a miracle in itself that she'd been able to get them both out of the automobile. "Don't be dead." She whispered again, kissing her Houjo's wet ear. That was when she saw the blood bleeding through his shirt. She looked into his opened eyes, uncaring that rain was hitting them. "Baby?" She questioned. She felt herself becoming sick. She looked down at her stomach, feeling a pain that had been there before but she hadn't noticed because she'd been so busy with Houjo. "Shit," She muttered, hitting her head against the wet concrete. The pain was horrible. Where the fuck was this pain coming from? She felt something warm between her legs; it was slimy and warm. She forced herself to look at Houjo one last time before shutting her eyes, hearing something she prayed were sirens, in the distance.

**One Week Later**

_Where am I...? _Her thoughts are slow. _How in the world can one's thoughts be slow? _She wanders but that's coming slow too so it's difficult to comprehend what she's just thought. How is she so confused to the point where she needs to stop everything and think but thinking is really slow for her right now? Why is what's happening to her happening? She feels like a young child waking up from her afternoon nap. But then, she remembers.

"No!"

**Same Day**

"Kagome..." Someone whispered. "Kagome, everything's going to be alright." Someone tapped her on the foot. She pulled away but couldn't be sure since there was barely any feeling in her left foot anways. "Just relax." Someone said.

_Houjo..._

**One Month Later**

"Hey, how you doing kiddo?" Kagome looked over at her mother who was sitting in one of the chairs that she'd brought in herself because she'd been sick of sitting in the ones the hospital provided.

"Whaaat?" She'd tutted. "They're bad for my back."

"I'm fine." Kagome said softly. But, she wasn't. Who would be in her situation? She had lost everything in one car accident. She would never be 'fine' again.

**One Month and a Week Earlier**

"Good morning Kagome." Houjo whispered against her forehead. She snuggled against the pillows and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who the hell said it was morning?" She asked in a joke and they both laughed quietly. He kissed her forehead once more but with a purpose and then he gently touched his lips to hers. She opened her eyes, wiping away her sleepiness. "Never mind, it is morning." She said, kissing him softly on the lips, smiling.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked, switching their positions. He was now on top of her instead of lying there beside her.

**(start of lemon)**

"I do," She said, giggling and leaning up to kiss him. But, he evaded her and kissed her covered left breast instead. He gently skimmed the tip of both her breasts with his hands, quickening Kagome's breath. He was barely touching her and yet she couldn't help what was happening; she knew what was to come and that alone made her want more. He slipped her simple dark green, old, t-shirt off and admired her beautiful chest. He went to touch her but then moved away. Kagome smiled at the look he was giving her. The one where she knew he was truly hers and she was his. "I'm not gonna bite ya," She whispered jokingly, arching her back upward. Houjo went to obey but then moved his hand away once more, that time kidding around. She laughed, her chest going up and down. And, unintentionally, she made him want her even more. He gently pressed his palms to her breasts, causing a surprised moan to escape her mouth.

"Jesus, learn some control." He teased and Kagome began to whimper softly as he masaged her breasts to their full potential.

"Oh!" She said with one last moan. Her first orgasm that would occur that joyous morning. She looked him in the eyes, already feeling herself being aroused once more because his hands hadn't left her. "Darling, would you mind removing your hands from me?" She asked seductively and he squeezed her, hard. She let out a yelp of surprise. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, a beautiful smile playing at her lips. He kissed her gently, secretly slipping off her black underwear in the proccess. She caught on and smirked.

"Am I on the right track?" He snickered and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What if I decide to ignore that question for now?" She asked, feeling him touch her inner left thigh. She was trying to keep a straight face but could barely contain herself. She arched against him, trying to tell him with her mind where she wanted him to go.

Houjo had just slipped a single finger inside her when she randomly yelled, "Stop!" Kagome took his head in her hands and kissed him full on the lips. "Let's just go already." She said, her lips still on his and he chuckled.

"I-"

"I know." She said, laying back down and opening herself and her arms to him. He put both arms on either side of her. She slid off his boxers, slowly, teasing him. Then, he slid himself into her, moaning softly. He buried his face in her neck, nibbling her ear every once in a while, while he adjusted himself to the feel of her. He fit her perfectly, it was crazy.

"Oh," Kagome moaned, sounding surprised. She still, to that day, could never get over how good it felt to have him inside her.

"You, woman, are amazing." He said, continuing to kiss her neck. Then, he began to move in and out of her. With each thrust Kagome met him with equal fervor.

"Hou-jo!" She moaned, feeling whole and feeling loved. He tried his hardest to give his wife the pleasure she deserved and Kagome tried to do the same for him. Every little touch, every little move that they made drove her crazy and she was in love with their love making. "Yeah... mmm, mmmm."

"Oh!" He breathed, feeling himself so very close to jumping. "Kago- ah! " He thrust into her, faster and faster; needing her and wanting her to need him. He randomly stopped and Kagome nearly sat up, trying to suck the life out of him.

"Don't stop!" She said, falling against her pillow. "Come on," She whispered, moving her hips against his. Houjo didn't want it to end. He wanted the moments like this one to last a lifetime... who knew, maybe they would. "Har- oh, harder!" She moaned once he'd picked up speed again. "Please baby, make... me... ahhh!"

"Oh Kagome, this is amazing... It-" He could barely breathe, "_It always is._" He growled, pumping harder, like she'd asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, AH, oh God _yes!_" She screamed, nearly sitting up and flying to cloud nine. She forced him to join her moments later, squeezing him with all her might. Houjo nearly toppled onto her but, being the gentleman he was, he lazilly toppled beside her.

**(end of lemon)**

"Don't you dare fall back asleep." Houjo said beside her, panting heavilly.

"Awww, why not?" Kagome asked sweetly; child-like. She curved herself into him the way she liked and rested her head on his chest. "Sleepy time." She yawned but right before Houjo agreed and shut his eyes he shook his head, getting up.

"Nope, we've got a long day ahead of us." He said with a small smile at the frown Kagome gave him. "Tell ya what, while I take a shower you can rest." He said with a smirk.

"Oka- wait a minute!" Kagome said, getting up, her naked body in Houjo's view. "I've gotta take a shower too." She smiled.

"Okay," He said, casually walking over to the bathroom door then picking up speed and locking it behind him. "We'll never get anywhere if you join me, my dear." He said with a chuckle at the whine that escaped Kagome's mouth.

"Fine!" She pouted, walking back to their bed. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. She was 4 months pregnant and she'd just started showing. A small 'bump' was all that could be seen. She pat her stomach, shutting her eyes and leaning her head against the bed post. "I love you," She whispered to whoever was inside her. "I love you and I don't even know you." She chuckled, opening her eyes to look down at her stomach. A random tear came to her eye but it was a happy one. She was so excited she could barely take it. She was in love with the best man on earth and he was in love with her. Kagome could not believe that they were finally starting a family together. She heard Houjo turn on the shower and begin to sing ridiculously. She held in her laughter and grabbed her t-shirt which had carelessly been tossed onto the floor. She snickered. Then, she put it on. It stopped right above her knees. Kagome looked around her room, trying to find a scrunchie and then she realized one was around her wrist. She put her hair up in a messy bun and trotted down the stairs for a quick bowl of sweet bread and butter pickles. "Yummm." She said, smiling as she ate.

**Later That Day**

"Houjo, what about these!" Kagome said, pointing to a pair of sunglasses which she was wearing.

"I love 'em, throw 'em in the carriage." He said with a chuckle and Kagome snorted. She then returned the sunglasses to wear they belonged. They were going on a week long road trip to wherever they ended up and they did not need random large hot pink glasses.

"What about these?" Kagome asked, wearing a pair of large blue rimmed sunglasses.

"They're horrible." Houjo said with a snicker and Kagome took them off, looking at them sadly.

"Why the hell were they made?" Kagome shook her head. She suddenly had a serious craving for purple jelly beans. "But those are gross!" Kagome pouted.

"What's gross?" Houjo asked her with a raised brow.

"Purple jelly beans. I'm tellin' ya, this baby is some kind of genius or something because it keeps wanting foods I hate. So, like, why the hell would it want something I've barely eaten my entire life?"

"Wow, let's just go get some jelly beans." Houjo said, shaking his head and pushing their cart toward the candy aisle.

"Hmmm, what should we get?" She asked her baby more than she did Houjo and he just stared at the woman he loved in amazement.

"My God you're beautiful." He said sounding ridiculously shocked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Then, he placed his head in the crook of her neck on her right shoulder. She put her left hand on his and took her right hand and placed it on his neck.

"Thanks," She said lovingly, continuing to stare at the candy. "But seriously, what should we get?" She asked, frowning. He burst out with a laugh and turned her around in his arms.

"Get whatever you want. But make sure it's baby friendly." He said, kissing her gently on the lips and rubbing her on the small of her back. She took her arms and held him in an embrace, taking in the smell of him.

"Mmm," She hummed, practically eating him alive. He kissed her forehead then returned to their carriage while Kagome picked out three things that she wanted or thought she'd want later and a bag of jelly beans.

"Are they baby friendly?" Houjo asked as they paid for what they were getting. Kagome frowned.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She asked, unzipping her purse and taking out a piece of strawberry lime gum that she'd bought the other day. She began to chew furiously, her left hand on her hip. "It's not like it says if a candy or jelly beans are," She made a face and spoke in a goofy way. "'Baby friendly.'" She snickered angrilly. "Come on man, think." She said, pushing him on his head, her nails hitting him right where it hurt.

"Ouch," He muttered through gritted teeth as she glided passed him.

"Hon, I'm gonna be in the car." She said sweetly. Then, she took all of the candy that they were getting, stuffed it in a bag, pushed the poor woman who was just doing her job out of the way, and stormed out of the store. Houjo scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"Uuuh," He mused at the glares that were being sent his way. "She's four months pregnant?"

"Oooh," The cashier said, getting back to her job and nodding her head with a knowing look. The other, older woman, who was now placing eggs at the bottom of one of their bags, just shook her head and muttered, "That's no excuse." Houjo shrugged.

"Maybe not but please pay attention to what your doing." The cashier said, looking over at the woman. "Listen, I know this is gonna sound totally fuc-" Houjo raised his brows. "I mean," She smiled. "Screwed- but I have this really weird feeling about you and your wife." She sounded nervous and Houjo felt her nervousness spread through him.

"What?" He asked as if she were crazy.

"I want you to take this," The woman said as she scribbled something on their receipt. "That's my name and right there is my home phone number and my cell." She said, pointing at each as she described what they were. "If you ever need any help or anything..." She stopped and looked over the young man that stood before her. "Just, call?" She shrugged, "I know I sound crazy but something is literally telling me to do this. I am not one to just give my number away." Houjo took the number and nodded his head, his eyes connecting with the woman's. He looked down at the card and smiled.

"Will do. Oh," Houjo pulled out a pen that was in his pocket and wrote down his name, cell, and home phone number. "It's only fair." He laughed as she took it.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, it's my break. I'll see ya later." She smiled and their eyes connected once more. Houjo frowned, continuing to smile but frowning none the less.

"What kind of feeling did you say you had?" He asked and she grabbed her purse, walking out with him. They stood there, outside the grocery store just silent. Not a breath passed between them.

"I didn't." She said, pulling out a cigarette. "But," She said, lighting up. "Just know that it wasn't a good one." She said, a shaky breath leaving her. She looked at the piece of paper he'd given her. "Houjo, be careful out there." They both looked up at the sunny, blue sky. Then, they saw dark storm clouds headed their way. "Wow," She whispered, taking a drag on her cigarette. "Beautiful."

"Yeah," Houjo muttered, looking down at the receipt with all of the woman's info on it. "You be careful too, Kikyo." She looked at him and smiled, her eyes glistening.

"Will do." She said, tossing her left over cigarette on the ground. "Well, my breaks over and your wife," She pointed to their car. "Is having a mini meltdown." She chuckled. "Later!" She yelled as Houjo walked away. He turned around, jogging backwards and waved.

"Yep!" He yelled and they both gave a small nod before they turned away from one another; one went into a grocery store building while the other went to help their wife out.

"What was that? Already flirting with someone because I'm getting ugly and fat?" Kagome asked as Houjo slammed his door shut after putting all their stuff in the back.

"You're crazy." He said, shaking his head and kissing her on the cheek. Kagome smiled up at him through her tears.

"Awww, but you love me inspite of it." She said, laughing and grabbing a tissue box from the back to wipe at her eyes and nose.

"Mhmm," He said, looking off into the distance as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Hey, what's up?" Kagome asked, sitting up straight to look at Houjo fully. "Something wrong."

"Put this in your pocket." He said seriously and Kagome looked at the reciept like he was high.

"Why? Just toss it in the back with the other stuff." She said simply, leaning back in her chair and shutting her eyes. "Buckle up." She said, yawning.

"Babe, I'm serious. Put this in your purse or your pocket but keep it safe." Kagome took the piece of paper and looked at it, deciding to check that the prices on everything were right. Then, she noticed some writing. "What's it say?"

"Some number and a name." Kagome said, fear rising in her chest. "Is this some sick game of yours?" She asked, throwing the reciept on the floor. "Is this you telling me you're planning on cheating on me? What the fuck is this Houjo?" She asked, angry as hell.

"Honey," He pulled the car into a Dunkin Donuts drive thru. "If anything bad happens, you call that number." He told her firmly and Kagome shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"Houjo you're scaring me. What do you mean 'bad?' Are you alright?" She asked him, picking up the number. "Kikyo." She sounded out the name and said it in syllables. "Is that who I need to call?"

"Yeah, but that's only if something happens." He said, his mood darker than it had been before. Kagome took the reciept and placed it in her coat pocket, worry overwheling her.

"We'll be alright." She said, smiling and Houjo returned the gesture. "Love ya," She said, her eyes boring into his eyes. He snickered softly and drove on, forgetting the fact he actually had wanted an ice coffee. Kagome frowned. "I wanted something you know." She pouted, crossing her arms jokingly and Houjo nearly smacked himself on the head.

"Sorry, the next one we see we'll stop." He promised and she clapped her hands together.

"Yay, I'm going to start planning on what to get now so that I'm extra prepared when we get there." Houjo smiled and looked over at her for a second or two then turned his attention back to the rode.

"Good. That way you _will _be prepared. Unlike every other time we've gone." He joked and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Huh," Kagome looked out over the horizon and realized the sky had suddenly become very dark. "Baby, maybe we should find a place to stay for the night." she suggested and Houjo agreed.

"Yeah, looks like a storm's coming." He looked over at Kagome and saw the excitement in her eyes. He had to smile.

"I know," She said, her voice quivering with joy. "I can't wait." She shivered unintentionally and blew out a breath. As they drove, small drops of rain began to land on the car window and Kagome smiled, leaned her chair back, and asked her husband to open the moon roof. "Beautiful!" she whispered softly, her heart pounding with wonder. "Oh," Kagome gasped her baby kicking softly. "I'm excited, she's excited, life's good." Kagome grinned and Houjo looked at her out of the corner of his eye and cocked a brow while smiling.

"What do you mean 'she?' We havin' a girl?" He asked and Kagome chuckled. Lalala

"Maybe." She pat her stomach gently. "Although sometimes the food I crave would say differently." They chuckled and Kagome leaned on Houjo's shoulder. As the car picked up speed, so did the wind and the couple could hear it josteling the windows of the car...

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so I just really wanted to get this out there. It's not very good/finished in any way, shape, or form but I hope you liked it. Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter, I've yet to write it and I need some ideas. Lataaa!**


End file.
